Cartas del pasado
by Derik-castle
Summary: Alexis le escribe una carta a Kate, pidiendo disculpa por su comportamiento en el último año. ¡Capitulo 3, listo! Ella ya lo sabía...
1. Una carta muy especial

_Sustentadme con pasas, confortadme con manzanas; _  
_Porque estoy enferma de amor. _

_-Cantar de los cantares 2:5_

_"Kate:_

_Tal vez quedes sorprendida al ver que te he escrito, o tal vez no, no lose. No es muy usual en mi escribir cartas o algo por el estilo, siempre soy directa, aclarar o decirle a las personas lo que quiero decirles, pero contigo, contigo todo es diferente, me da pena pedirte disculpas de esta forma después de todo, pero no hallé otro modo de hacerlo, me siento culpable después de todo lo que hecho en el último año, de cómo me he comportado contigo._

_Discúlpame si no soy buena utilizando las palabras, pero como ya he dicho antes, no suelo escribir mucho, si lose, teniendo un padre escritor no es creíble que no soy buena escribiendo, pero así es, o al menos, así lo considero. Mi papá dice que he heredado el don de escribir, cuando ha visto mis trabajos en donde implica escribir una historia de tu propia imaginación, pero lo que él no sabe, es el tiempo que me lleva hacerlo, puedo tardar horas escribiendo solo una cuartilla. _

_Seguramente te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué te estoy escribiendo? Te estoy escribiendo por muchas razones, pero la principal es por que quiero pedirte disculpas. ¿Disculpas? Si, como has leído._

_Ya se lo que estarás pensando, no necesito disculparme por nada, te conozco Kate, pero, yo lo creo necesario, quiero que sepas por que me he comportado de la forma que lo he estado haciendo este último año._

_Empecemos desde el principio. El día que te dispararon en el funeral. Ese día, Kate, al ver que mi papá se abalanzaba sobre ti y al oír un disparo, me asuste, temía que la bala la hubiera recibido mi papá, todo había pasado tan rápido. Al llegar al hospital y ver a mi papá angustiado esperando en la sala de espera, sentí un gran alivio. Estuvimos ahí hasta que el doctor nos dijo que la operación había salido bien, que tu estabas bien. Al día siguiente mi papá te fue a ver, regreso a la casa y sus ojos le brillaban de felicidad, pues, venía del hospital, de verte. Nos comentó que le habías pedido tiempo, tiempo para pensar, que lo llamarías cuando querías que estuviera ahí ¿Y sabes como reaccione? Mal, muy mal. A partir de ese momento sabía que pasaría un buen rato para que lo llamaras y no me equivoque. Veía como mi papá se levantaba temprano cada día para ir a la comisaria, solo para atrapar a la persona que te quiso matar, hasta que la nueva capitana, lo echo de ahí. Todo ese tiempo yo vi como sufría, Kate, por ti, y eso no me agradaba en nada._

_Un día por fin decidiste aparecer de nuevo en la vida de mi papá, llendo a la firma de unos de sus libros. Ese día le pediste que volviera, que volviera a tu lado, a la comisaria, que tenías un muro en tu interior que impedía que tuvieras la relación que querías tener y que habías terminado con Josh. Esto, le dio esperanzas a mi papá y como siempre decidió volver a tu lado._

_¿Sabes como reaccione cuando me enteré de esto? Fatal, le pedí a mi papá que no volviera a la comisaria nunca, que se alejará de ti, que dejará de jugar a ser un policía, por que no lo era, pero no me oyó, no me hizo caso, entonces me enfade con el._

_Días después oi una conversación que tuvieron mi abuela y mi papá ¿Sabes que escuche? Escuche que un amigo del Capitán Montgomery había hablado con mi papá pidiéndole que te alejará del caso de tu madre, sino fuera así, acabarías muerta y el no podría hacer nada. Escuche como mi abuela le decía que te lo tenía que decir, y mi papá simplemente le dijo que no podía, por que no soportaría volverte ver morir. Aun recuerdo cuales fueron sus palabras. "Puedo alejarla, ella me escuchará, no voy a perderla otra vez" él salió y me vio entonces empecé a reprocharle "Entonces, todo esto no es por el caso ¿Verdad? Actúas como si fuera todo en relación a ella, pero tú, estabas a su lado, te podían haber disparado. Necesitas crecer papá, eres escritor, no policía, deja de aparentar" _

_Estaba tan enojada, tan frustrada que en lo único que podía pensar es en la posibilidad de que el hubiera recibido ese disparo en como había sufrido, mas no en como hubiera sufrido si no estuviera a tu lado en un futuro._

_Tuve tiempo para pensar con mas claridad, de ver las cosas de otro modo. Al día siguiente mi papá quiso aclarar las cosas "Tienes razón, necesito madurar, es por eso que estoy haciendo todo esto. Todo ha sido por mi culpa y necesito estar ahí, para ella" Yo escuchaba atenta cada una de sus palabras y yo, yo solo quería saber una cosa "¿Te hace feliz?" "Si, lo hace" "¿Es suficiente" "Es suficiente, por ahora"_

_A partir de ahí ya volvimos a hablar del tema, me había dejado en claro que te amaba, Kate, como nunca lo había hecho. Pero, yo seguí preocupada y enojada contigo, y creo que el día que tuvieron a mi abuela y mi papá como rehenes en aquel banco, lo demostré._

_Poco a poco ese enojo se fue esfumado, aunque no del todo, pues, el día que me trasladaba a la universidad, demostré claramente mi desacuerdo. Pero después, le mentí a mi papá aunque no del todo, para que no se preocupará._

_En navidad me di cuenta del amor que sentías por el, al dejar a un lado tu tradición y venir a cenar con nosotros._

_Tal ves reaccioné tarde, pero quiero pedirte disculpas, el hecho de que me secuestrarán me hizo reflexionar, y ahora no puedo estar mas feliz de que seas parte de la familia Castle, y que sepas que estoy mas que contenta con la relación que estas teniendo con mi padre, creo que eres la persona indicada para pasar toda su vida a su lado. Y Kate, si algún día mi padre te llegará a pedir matrimonio, no dudes en decir un "si" Yo estaría encantada de la vida tener una madre como tu, pues, ni mi propia madre se preocupa tanto por mi como tu lo haces. Por cierto, no tarden en darme hermanitos. Tranquila Kate, no te asustes, solo estoy bromeando._

_Te quiero_

_Con cariño_

_Alexis"_

Termine de leer la carta, que Alexis me había mandado hace meses, por cuarta vez en el día. La doble y la guarde en mi bolsillo.

-Cariño ¿Qué es eso?- Me preguntó Castle dirigiéndose al sofá con dos copas de vino en la mano.

-Una carta de Alexis.-

-¿De Alexis? ¿Enserio?- Dijo entregándome mi copa

-Si, Castle de tu hija.- Nos mantuvimos un largo rato en silencio, pensando en todo lo que acababa de leer.- Castle.

-¿Si?-

-¿Tu hija sabía que me ibas a proponer matrimonio?-

-No, nadie lo sabía, aunque creo que sospechaba algo ¿Por qué?-

-Por que, me ha escrito que si me llegaras a pedir matrimonio, que no dude en decirte un "si".- Le dije mirando el anillo que tenia en mi dedo.

-Pues, hay que darle la gran noticia.- Me dijo acercándose para darme un tierno beso.

-¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que leo la carta.-

-¿A no?- Me preguntó sorprendido.

-No, y agradezco que la haya escrito, sobre todo esa parte al final.-

-¿Así? ¿Por qué?- Curioso

-Por que si a alguien hay que agradecer de que aceptará tu propuesta sin dudarlo ni un segundo es a ella.-

-Creo que estoy en deuda con ella.-

-También me ha dicho que no tardáramos en darle hermanitos.-

-No puedo estar más que de acuerdo con ella.-

-Rick… yo… creo que aun no te he dado tu regalo por nuestro primer aniversario.-

-Eso es cierto.-

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar una pequeña cajita, enseguida estuve de vuelta en la sala.

-Ten.- Le tendí la cajita.- Ábrelo.-

En la caja había un zapatito de color azul junto con una nota que decía _"Gracias por hacer feliz a mi mamá" _también estaba la prueba de embarazo que unos días antes me había hecho Lanie.

-Detective.- Se puso serio, tomo mis dos manos entre las suyas y me miro fijamente.- Gracias por darme el mejor regalo de aniversario, no puedo ser más feliz ahora.- Vi como las lágrimas empezaba a salir de sus ojos, cosa que hizo que yo también empezará a llorar de la emoción. Nos acercamos para darnos un beso en donde nos demostrábamos todo nuestro amor, nos separamos por falta de aire. De repente salto como un resorte y empezó a dar brincos por toda la sala.

-¡Vamos a ser papas! ¡Voy a ser papá!-

Y ahí estaba el niño del cual me había enamorado, en ese momento no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme a carcajadas.


	2. A partir de ahora de cuidaré

**_AVISO: Las letras que están en cursiva y negrita pertenecen a partes de cartas de Alexis a Kate, ya que habrá capítulos en donde de repente verán la carta sin previo aviso._**

Espero que les guste.

* * *

_Vida y misericordia me concediste,_

_Y tu cuidado guardó mi espíritu._

_Job 10:12_

Minutos después Castle paró de gritar y dar brincos por toda la sala, se giró para poder observarme, yo aun me estaba riendo.

-¿Sabes? Te ves hermosa cuando te ríes así-

Agache la cabeza, mis mejillas habían adquirido un color rojizo, me había puesto como un jitomate, es increible como a pesar de tanto tiempo juntos sigue provocandome este tipos de sensaciones, creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto.

Levante la vista y me tope con esos ojos azules, mirándome, con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios y no dudo que también yo la tenga. Nos mantuvimos así, en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía.

-Tú provocas que este así.- Rompí el silencio.

-Y eso me hace aún más feliz, por que sé que tu felicidad es por mi causa.- Me dijó.- Por cierto.- Miró hacía donde estaban las copa de vino.- Nada de vino, señorita, a partir de hoy tenemos que cuidar a esta criaturita.-

Llevo su mano a mi vientre, aun plano, por primera vez. Una sensación extraña recorrió todo mi cuerpo, una sensación que jamás había sentido, una sensación rara pero que a la vez me hace sentir feliz. Puse mi mano sobre la de él, y mi sonrisa se hizo aun más grande, no puedo ser más feliz, como quisiera detener el tiempo y disfrutar de este momento toda la vida, pero es imposible, los segundos corren y se convierten en minutos, los minutos pasan a ser horas y las horas días, los días se convierten en semanas y esas semanas en meses, los meses se hacen años y los años siglos y así sucesivamente, vivimos en un ciclo, un ciclo que se repite innumerable de veces.

-¡Hey! Hola bebe, ¿Qué tal te encuentras allá dentro?-

Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos, ahí esta él, acariciando mi vientre, hablándole a la pequeña criaturita que llevo adentro. Si hace cinco años alguien me hubiera dicho que me casaría con el famoso escritor Richard Castle y que sería el padre de mis hijos, me hubiera muerto de la risa. No lo voy a negar, había soñado con esto demasiadas veces, pero jamás pensé que esos sueños traspasaran a la realidad, lo veía como mi amor platónico, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que mi escritor favorito se toparía en mi camino? Nadie, pero me alegra que se haya entrometido en mi vida sin pedir permiso, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, a pesar de que yo estaba en contra de ello, aunque, debo admitir, en una parte de mi, muy al fondo, quería que estuviera en mi vida, que grabara su nombre con fuego en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi alma.

Tan sumida en mis pensamiento estaba, que no me había dado cuenta que él se encontraba en la cocina.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía la mesita donde Castle había puesto las copas, y como asumía, ya no estaban ahí.

-Ten.- Me tendió un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-¿Naranja? ¿Enserio?- Pregunte algo desconcertada.

-Si, dije que nada de vino y así será.-

-¡Vamos Castle! Un poco de vino no me hará daño, solo un poquitito, no me hará daño, será la primera y ultima vez que tome durante el embarazo, por favor ¿Si?- Proteste la verdad no me apetecía jugo así que me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, intentando la copa de vino que él había dejado ahí, cosa que no logre, pues, él fue más rápido que yo.

-¡Aja! Nada de esto, he dicho.- Me dijo agarrando la copa rápidamente

-Pero.. pero… solo un poquitito.- Seguí protestando como una niña chiquita que quería que le comprará un dulce.

-No, a partir de ahora te voy a cuidar a ti y a este bebe que viene en camino.-

Y por segunda vez en toda la noche volvió a acariciar mi vientre y esa sensación que minutos antes había descubierto volvió a aparecer.

_**No me sentía nada bien, pasaron muchos acontecimientos aquel día, Kate, no era mi intención tratarte de esa manera, pareciera como si todo estaba en contra mía, jamás había pasado por una situación así, bueno, no por una situación en donde estaba consiente que si algo salía mal, mi papá posiblemente no saldría con vida, después de lo sucedido en el funeral no volví a confiar en ti como antes.**_

_**No te asustes, ya ha pasado, y dejémoslo en donde es, en el pasado, ahora lo que importa es el presente, y ahora te tengo muchisisima confianza, pero esto no se lo digas a mi papá, por que se va a poner celosito.**_

Los primeros rayos de luz estaban entrando en la habitación, llevaba varios minutos despierta, observándolo. Hoy era sábado, por lo que no tenía que ir a trabajar. Me levante y fui directo a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno.

Ayer… ayer fue un día que se iba a quedar en mi mente por la eternidad, un día… un día que jamás se me olvidará, unos de los días más felices. La carta, esa carta que Alexis me había mandado semanas después de su secuestro, aquella carta que me hizo reflexionar y ver las cosas de otra perspectiva, aquella carta que me saco de dudas, esa carta que me respondía muchas preguntas que tenía en mente, y que nunca, me había atrevido a preguntárselas, por miedo, _miedo, _ese siempre ha sido mi peor enemigo.

Siento unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, doy un brinco, realmente no esperaba que se despertará temprano un sábado.

-¡Hey!- Me dijo medio dormido.

-¡Hey!- Le respondí de la misma manera.

-¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano un sábado?-

-No podía dormir… no podía dejar de pensar en…- Me calle, estuve a punto que estos últimos meses Alexis me había estado escribiendo.

Ella me pidió que no se lo dijera a él.

_**Kate, solo te pido un pequeñito favor, no le digas nada a mi papá, no quiero que ande insistiendo, sé que no se quedará con la duda y empezará a humear en tus cosas, con el fin de encontrar estas cartas, lo conozco, y por ahora solo quiero que esto sea nuestro pequeño secreto, algo intimo que solo tengamos las dos.**_

-¡Beckett!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡El desayuno!-

Dios… últimamente he estado distraída, en comisaria se me escapan detalles de los casos, cosa que nunca me había sucedido, olvido donde dejo las cosas, el otro día no encontraba mis llaves, anduve buscando por todo el departamento y nada, hasta que llego él y las encontró _en la mesita de noche_. Definitivamente estas últimas semanas he estado demasiado distraída… hace dos semanas fue cuando empecé a sospechar lo del embarazo… ¡Por Dios! … ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a Gates que estoy embarazada?

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Me preguntó Castle, mientras se encargaba del desayuno, el cual había quemado.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?-

-Al parecer si, creo que dijiste algo sobre Gates.-

-Si…- Hice una breve pausa.- Creo que no va a quedar de otra más que decirle lo nuestro.-

-¿Estas segura?- Voltio a verme, mientras ponía las tortitas en los platos y servía juego de naranja.

-¿Otra vez jugo? Anoche tuve suficiente.- Estaba empezando a odiar el jugo de naranja.

-Anda… solo es jugo.-

-Jugo que al rato ya no voy a querer tomar.-

-¿Por qué? Sabe rico.- Él también se sirvió juego en un vaso y le tomo.

-No, últimamente me da asco.-

-Es por el embarazo.- Dijo.

-Pues, estos síntomas no me están agradando en nada.- Dije haciendo cara de asco cuando tome el jugo.- No, dame otra cosa de beber, pero que no sea jugo de naranja.- Le dije.

-Ten, el agua te vendrá bien.-

-Gracias.- le dije tomando el vaso con agua.

-Ahora, volvemos en lo que estábamos.-

-¿En que?-

-Gates.-

-Ah eso… Deberíamos decirle… sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano pasaría… o ¿A caso pretendes seguir ocultándolo mientras engordo y vea que tengo un anillo de compromiso?- Espere respuesta de él cosa que no sucedió, se había perdido en su mundo, intente descifrar que era lo que pasaba en su mente, finalmente me dí por vencida.- ¡Castle!- Le grite.

-¡Qué maneras de llamarme!- Me reclamo

-Si no lo hacía te hubiera perdido y creedme no me iba a meter en tu cabecita solo para rescatarte.-

-Que graciosita.-

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.- Hice una pequeña pausa.- ¿En que pensabas?- Pregunte.

-En ti.- Me respondió.

-Castle…-

-¿Qué? Es la verdad… te estaba imaginando como te verías dentro de unos meses.-

-Gorda, fea, nada bonita. Si seguro así me vería.-

-No seas tonta… te verías hermosa, incluso más de lo que eres si es posible.-

-Eso dices tú.-

-Esa es la pura verdad.-

_**No es por presionarte, ni nada de eso, pero quiero que sepas que al final de cada carta te escribiré sobre estos temas, simplemente por que quiero que cuando llegue el momento estés preparada y todas tus dudas desaparezcan. Seguramente te estarás preguntando ¿Qué temas? Poco a poco te darás cuenta**__._


	3. Ella ya lo sabía

**_Su corazón es firme como una piedra,_**

**_Y fuerte como la muela de abajo._**

**_-Job 41:24_**

**_Kate:_**

**_¿Pensabas que ya no te iba a escribir? Pues te equivocaste, dije que te explicaría todo, aunque me lleve años haciéndolo, quiero que me comprendas, que entiendas el por que me he comportado de esa manera, que tengas las razones suficientes para poder perdonarme._**

**_En la carta pasada te explique como es que reaccione ante el regreso a la comisaria de mi padre, ahora… ahora toca revivir aquel día en donde mi papá y mi abuela fueron tomados como rehenes en aquel banco._**

**_¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Fue unos de los peores en toda mi vida, mi papá y mi abuela, estaban atrapados, son todo lo que tengo, no sé haría sin ellos, no me imagino que sería de mi vida, aún dependo de ellos, a pesar de ser ya un poco grandesita. _**

**_¿Sabes que pasó? ¿Cómo me sentí? Estaba en la escuela, creía que el día era de lo más normal, cuando regrese no encontré a ninguno de los dos en casa, cosa que me extraño, intente localizarlos por sus teléfonos, pero nada, fue en vano. Fui a la comisaria, pensando que mi papá estaba ahí, pero no, y ahí fui cuando me dijeron que los tenían en el banco, vi las noticias y de inmediato salí corriendo hacia aquel lugar, sin dudarlo dos veces._**

**_Intente llamar a Ashley, ya estando ahí, estaba tan angustiada, necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba que me dijeran que todo iba a estar bien. Pero, a lo contrario de lo que yo había pensado, estaba en clase ¿A caso no podía escucharme? Pero no, me colgó, me sentí tan terrible, ahí fue cuando tome la decisión de que había llegado el momento de terminar nuestra relación, por mas doloroso que fuera para mi, pero era lo mejor en ese momento._**

**_Sé que mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado, sabiendo que hacías lo imposible para rescatar a mi papá y mi abuela, pero no pude actuar de otra manera, simplemente no pude, estaba a la defensiva, te culpe de algo sin detenerme a pensar ni un segundo, realmente lo siento tanto._**

**_No me sentía nada bien, pasaron muchos acontecimientos aquel día, Kate, no era mi intención tratarte de esa manera, pareciera como si todo estaba en contra mía, jamás había pasado por una situación así, bueno, no por una situación en donde estaba consiente que si algo salía mal, mi papá posiblemente no saldría con vida, después de lo sucedido en el funeral no volví a confiar en ti como antes._**

**_No te asustes, ya ha pasado, y dejémoslo en donde es, en el pasado, ahora lo que importa es el presente, y ahora te tengo muchisisima confianza, pero esto no se lo digas a mi papá, por que se va a poner celosito._**

**_¿Sabes desde cuando empecé a volver confiar en ti? ¿Lo sabes? No te lo diré ahorita, quiero que te pongas a reflexionar, claro que no te voy a dejar con la duda, no soy capaz de hacerte eso._**

**_Kate, solo te pido un pequeñito favor, no le digas nada a mi papá, no quiero que ande insistiendo, sé que no se quedará con la duda y empezará a humear en tus cosas, con el fin de encontrar estas cartas, lo conozco, y por ahora solo quiero que esto sea nuestro pequeño secreto, algo intimo que solo tengamos las dos._**

**_La primera carta… esa, si puedes mostrársela a mi papá, sé que el también se preocupa por mi, por la relación que tengo contigo, esta consiente del distanciamiento que tuvimos, pero hazle saber que eso ya paso, que ahora, la relación que tengo con la mujer de su vida es mucho más fuerte._**

**_Ahora, cambiando de tema. ¿Has pensado alguna vez como sería tú futuro con mi padre? Seguramente si, y si no fuera así, entonces lo estas haciendo ahora mismo, y me alegra, por que sé que los dos serían mucho más felices de lo que ya son._**

**_No es por presionarte, ni nada de eso, pero quiero que sepas que al final de cada carta te escribiré sobre estos temas, simplemente por que quiero que cuando llegue el momento estés preparada y todas tus dudas desaparezcan. Seguramente te estarás preguntando ¿Qué temas? Poco a poco te darás cuenta_**_._

**_PD: Dale mi beso de buenas noches a mi papá, sé que esta a lado tuyo._**

**_Con cariño_**

**_Alexis._**

-Creo que al final lograste salvar a las tortitas, Castle.- Le dije probando una

-Si, al parecer si.- Caste se tomo unos segundos antes de continuar hablando.- Kate..-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir a mi madre y a Alexis?- Preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-¿El que? ¿Qué nos vamos a casar o que estoy embarazada?-

-Las dos cosas.- Me respondió.

-Entonces ¿Has pensado en algo?- Le pregunte, pero no obtuve respuesta de él.- ¿Castle?- seguí insistiendo.- ¡Hey! ¡Rick!-

-Detective, ¿Qué he hecho para que me llamaras por mi nombre?- Me pregunto emocionado.

-No te emociones tanto.- Le dije

-¿Qué no me emocione por que mi musa me ha llamado por mi nombre y no por mi apellido?-

-No, por que no has hecho algo bueno para que te llame así, sino que todo lo contrario.-

-¿Cómo?-Dijo asustado, me gustaba jugar con él.

-Como oíste, cariño.-

-Kate… ¿Estoy soñando o escuche bien? No es normal que me llames por mi nombre y que me digas cariño.-

-¿Qué no te gusta?- Le pregunté haciendo una cara de desilusión.

-Oh, pero claro que me gusta, no pongas esa carita, anda, quiero ver una sonrisa.-

Me tomo de la barbilla, alzando mi vista y quedan así frente a esos hermosos ojos azules, a ese inmenso mar. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando para quedar a solos unos milímetros de su boca.

-Te quiero tanto, Kate… no te imaginas como, me vuelves loco.-

Millones de emociones sintió todo mi cuerpo, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, ni creo que sea la última, pero aún me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo, y no solo eso, todo este año parece que ha sido un sueño, un deseo que pedí y que se hizo realidad, en caso de que este dormida, deseo que nunca más despierte, que me quede así por el resto de mi vida, pero momentos como la vuelta de Tyson, la tal reportera que quiso acostarse con él, el secuestro de su tesoro más valioso, Alexis, mi enfrentamiento con Braken, hacen que despierte y me de cuenta que todo esto es verdad, nada de lo que estoy viviendo es mentira, nada, y eso me hace inmensamente feliz.

-Yo también…. Yo también te quiero, Rick.- Le dije mirándole a los ojos.

Vi como en él pasaban muchas emociones, no era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero muy pocas veces lo había escuchado de mi boca, aún me costaba trabajo pronunciarlas, pero, hay momentos en que salen, sin que yo misma me de cuenta, sin que me lo propusiera.

Finalmente yo fui quien corto los pocos milímetros que nos separaban, enfrascándonos en un lento y tierno beso. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, quedando juntas nuestras frentes.

Nos miramos… había algo diferente en los ojos de él, algo especial que nunca había visto, algo que me contagia, algo que lo hace feliz.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- Me preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

-No lo sé.- Le conteste.

-Con que no sabes ¿Eh? Entonces vamos a dejar que alguien más decida por ti.-

-Pero ¿Cómo…?- No me dejo terminar la pregunta, ya que a los pocos segundos se había agachado y pegado su oreja a mi vientre.

-Chiquita… ¿A donde quieres ir?- Preguntó con ternura, a nuestro hijo…. Vaya, que raro ha sonado eso, pero se suena lindo.

Espera, ¿Había dicho, chiquita? ¿A caso él quería una niña otra vez? No pude evitar que una sonrisa se curvara en mis labios. No voy a negar que deseo que sea un hermoso niño, quien me recuerde todo el tiempo a su padre, pero la idea de que sea una niña, me agrada y mucho, tan solo de ver como el hombre que tengo enfrente mio, ha criado a su hija, a su pequeña, me entusiasma la idea de ser mamá y que él sea el padre de mi hijo.

-No creo que vaya a ser niña.- Suelto de repente, sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Claro que lo va a ser, una niña muy hermosa como su madre.- Me dice

-Creo que será mejor dejarlo, para otro día.- No me apetece discutir este asunto, no ahora, ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo.- Dime ¿Qué te ha dicho?- Le pregunté refiriéndome a lo que acababa de hacer unos minutos antes.

-Quiere que….-Dejo de hablar por un momento.- Creo que quiere que vayamos a casa y se lo contemos a Alexis.-Dice finalmente.

Me había agarrado desprevenida, realmente no me lo esperaba, no en este momento. Apenas ayer él se había enterado que estaba embarazada, y hoy… ¿Hoy quiere que le digamos a Alexis? Realmente es muy pronto –demasiado- esta esperando mi aprobación, lo veo en sus ojos, quiere que le conceda mi permiso, yo solo puedo asentir con la cabeza y dedicarle una sonrisa, la cual el me responde de la misma manera.

Ella necesita saberlo, ser la primera en enterarse, es la hija de mi _prometido, _y ahora es mi amiga y mi confidente en muchas ocasiones, pero a veces, es como una hermana o hija para mi, no sé como definir esto último.

-Vamos.- Me dice.

-¿Cómo?- Le pregunto desconcertada.- Aun estoy en pijama, Castle, no voy a salir así.- Le digo auto señalándome.

-Tienes razón, vamos a cambiarnos, que yo también estoy en pijama.-

Nos cambiamos de ropa y de inmediato salimos rumbo al loft de él, a mi futura _casa- mi hogar- _me sorprendí al notar que no estaba nada nerviosa, cosa rara en mí en momentos como este.

Cuando quise acordar, ya estábamos entrando al loft, y ahí estaba Alexis, sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, me extraño al no ver a Martha, y justo en ese momento bajó de las escaleras.

-Oh, hijos, no los esperaba, pensé que iban a disfrutar de su día.- Nos dijo Martha, acercándose a nosotros para darnos un beso y un abrazo.

-Parece que vas de salida, Martha.- Le comenté

-Así es, querida, no esperada que tu y Richard se pasarán hoy por aquí.-

-Madre, te preguntaría a donde vas, pero, conociéndote, no quiero saber.- Dijo Rick

-¡Por favor, hijo! No seas exagerado, solo voy a tomar un café con mis amigas.-

-Si claro…- Dijo él con algo de sarcasmo.

-Bueno, chicos, yo los dejo.- Dijo Martha saliendo del loft.- ¡Ah! ¡Kate! Bonito anillo.- Me dijo en un susurro para que solo lo oyera yo, seguido de esto la vi desaparecer de mi vista.

Observe a Alexis, al parecer estaba tan metida en la lectura que no se había percatado de nuestra presencia. Nos acercamos a ella, Castle se puso enfrente suyo y a diferencia de lo que él pensaba, yo me senté a lado de Alexis, viendo por encima de su hombro el libro el cual estaba leyendo _"Las mil y una noches" _Ahora entendía porque estaba tan metida en la historia, fue un libro que le recomendé hace poco, que yo había leído cuando tenía su edad.

-Veo que me hiciste caso.-

Alexis quito la vista del libro y me miró, y me sonrió.

-Si, es precioso, Kate.- Me dijo cerrando el libro dejando el separador en la página donde se había quedado.- Me encanta la trama, como Sherezada es tan astuta y logra que el Sultán se mantenga interesado por las historias que le va contando.- Dice Alexis con emoción.

-Me alegra que te esté gustando.-

-Si, a mi también.-

Castle todo este tiempo solo se dedicó a observarnos, nos mantuvimos unos minutos en silencio, sin decir nada.

-¿Y bien? Supongo que han venido por algo ¿No?- Se atrevió a decir Alexis

Por más que intentaba encontrar mi voz, no lo lograba, la había perdido, es increíble como a pesar de la confianza que tengo con ella aun me cueste trabajo decirle una noticia tan importante como esta… en realidad son dos grandes noticias.

-Así es, calabaza.-Castle hizo una pequeña pausa.- Kate y yo te queremos decir que… que nos vamos a casar.- Dijo finalmente.

-¡Qué bueno!- Dijo abrazándome fuertemente, el cual yo respondí de la misma forma.

-¡Alexis! No me la asfixies, que me vas a dejar sin novia.- Dijo Castle bromeando.

-No seas exagerado, papá.- Dijo ella soltándome.- ¿Algo más?- Preguntó

Alexis es una joven muy astuta, no se le puede esconder nada, esta vez yo hablo.

-Si.- Suspiro.- Creo que al final tu deseo se concedió… vas a tener un hermanito.-

-¿Enserio?- Dijo emocionada, se levanto como un resorte y empezó a dar brincos y gritar, de la misma manera que Castle lo había hecho la noche anterior.- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!- Seguido de esto, paró y nos dio un beso a cada uno.- Lo sabía, lo sospechaba desde hace dos semanas.-

-¿Cómo?- Dijimos Castle y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Era tan obvio… se te empieza a notar los cambios físicos, Kate… y papá, si querías que nadie supiera que le ibas a proponer matrimonio a Kate, hubieras elegido un mejor un lugar para esconder el anillo.-

Nos había dejado sin habla, con la boca abierta, al final hicimos bien en contárselo, aunque **_ella ya lo sabía._**


End file.
